blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Noelle's Magical Rampage
Noelle's Magical Rampage is an event which occurred at the break of dawn when Noelle accidentally lost control over her magical power. Prologue While Magna Swing takes Asta on a tour of the Black Bull headquarters, they have a chance meeting with Noelle Silva. Asta tries to strike a friendly conversation with her but Noelle coldly rejects him. She then arrogantly explains to Asta the huge gap between their social statuses as she is a member of the Clover Kingdom's royal family, House Silva. However, Asta does not take Noelle's speech quite lightly as he tries to retaliate by saying that they are equal as fellow squadmates. Seeing Asta's reaction, Noelle then tries to use physical means to convey her thoughts by attacking Asta with one of her spells. Unfortunately, her attack misses Asta and smashes Magna instead. While still trying to suppress his anger, Magna demands an explanation for the attack from Noelle. However, instead of apologizing, Noelle chooses to give him a snide comment, implying that Magna is at fault. Noelle's comment quickly angers Magna as he reveals that she was only able to become a Black Bull member because Yami Sukehiro was kind enough after Noelle's brother rejected her from entering the Silver Eagle squad. Refusing to hear any more comments from them, Noelle storms off while discarding her squad robe. Noelle's Magical Rampant Later at the break of dawn, Asta finds Noelle training on her own in the forest next to the headquarters. She practices her aim by shooting waterballs towards a target placed on a tree. As all of her attacks miss the target, Noelle begins to question her efforts. At that moment, she begins to remember all of the sufferings that she received from her family, namely being shunned due to her lack of control over her magical power. Ultimately, her memories of her brother's rejection of her entry to the Silver Eagle squad motivates her to prove her worth to them. She then tries to release another attack, but her magical power suddenly goes out of control and creates a huge sphere of water. It also releases several waterspouts that wreak havoc on the vicinity. Seeing the accident occurring, several Black Bull members immediately head to the scene to see it up-close. Yami then starts thinking of several possibilities to stop the water sphere from further destruction but the fact that Noelle is trapped within the sphere prevents him from taking a solution that could harm her in any way. Suddenly, Asta flies towards Yami due to one of the waterspouts. As he remembers Asta's ability, Yami quickly orders Asta to end the destruction of them. He then takes Asta in his arm and throws him towards the sphere of water. Asta quickly takes out his sword and slices the sphere in half. As Asta and Noelle fall to the ground, Finral Roulacase swiftly creates a portal to transport both of them near the ground. While Yami praises Asta for his performance, Noelle still lays on the ground, expecting herself to be the object of scorn as she was with her family. In contrast, Asta commends her for her immense magical power, with the other Black Bull members also expressing their approval. Noelle then takes Asta's hand as she accepts him and the others as her comrades. Epilogue Afterward, Noelle joins several other members of the Black Bull for a meal at the dining hall. During the meal, Asta nonchalantly asks everyone at the table about the job description of a Magic Knight. His question immediately sparks rage in Magna, who quickly strangles and shouts at Asta. At the same time, Magna also tells him that being a Magic Knights is a job for men. Vanessa Enoteca then adds that bodyguard duties are one of the jobs that they would be assigned to perform while adding the possibility of guarding attractive men. Luck Voltia simply says that putting bad guys into a near-death condition is their line of work. Several other members also give their thoughts about it, but Asta simply concludes that all of his squadmates are rather weird. References Navigation